ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
White Mage: Endgame Guide by Abbeylee
Endgame WHM Guide de:Vorlage:LeitfadenCategory:Guides It should be noted, an endgame WHM is EXTREMELY different from any basic whm. This guide is just based on MY experience doing endgame, and is not to say I know better than any other endgame whm, or whm in general. First thing: I recommend capping EXP or coming close if you can. This will avoid the need to keep getting exp after any death; and will offer you the chance to cast Reraise 1 or 2 in mp tight situations, giving you extra mp to cure or buff. ———————————————————————————————————————————————————————— Merits The first and MOST important thing about an endgame whm is his merits. The following is the merits I think an endgame whm should get. I only chose 4 merits of WHM specific merits, all capped 5/5. :* First and foremost: CAP DEVOTION!! I cannot stress enough how often this will save a tank a lot of stress (and everyone else too). 10 Minute cool down is very nice. (You and the tank can alternate Chivalry if your PLD has it capped too!) Grab some hp gear if you want your devotion to give more mp, especially if you have a taru tank! :D :* Shellra V. It will save any tank from a lot of damage on many HNMs. Regardless of what the enemy is, chances are it has a mean magic-based attack. That's where Shellra V comes in. Any PLD can stack DEF gear, which makes protectra V not nearly as useful, but it's much harder to get magic damage- gear on tanks. :* Cure casting time. This combined with Cure clogs will save a lot of death if someone is down to critical hp and needs a fast cure. From my experience it seems it will cast faster than a RDM with full fast cast gear. :* Barspell effect. Sweet and simple; combined with shellra v, will save a lot of trouble. :* Any other merits are to your discretion. If you're a full time WHM, you should look into meriting magic skills, such as healing and enhancing magic. Also, no matter what your job, added mp never hurts! Meriting mp is helpful and efficient. It can save a tank, especially if you cap it out at 8/8. Even with 4 merits you come close to having enough for an extra Cure 3! :* Only merit -enmity if you don't have or don't plan on having a tank job leveled. Added enmity shouldn't hurt you. I have 4/4 enmity+ merits, because I have a tank job to 75 that I use more often than my white mage. WHM gets enough enmity- gear to not have to worry about enmity. If you don't need it on tank, and you don't grab much hate on whm, should look into meriting on something else in that category. :* As far as meriting stats, I wouldn't recommend meriting mnd, unless it's VERY low. With the gear listed below, you can get high amounts of mnd, but still have good, even great healing power. ———————————————————————————————————————————————————————— Gear Another aspect of endgame whm is the gear you choose. Heres my basic setups, along with cheaper/more easily obtained alternatives. :* Main Healing: :** Weapon: Templar Mace or Dryad Staff, Apollo's/Light Staff :** Sub Weapon: Numinous Shield+1 or Staff Strap :** Head: Goliard Chapeau or Zenith Crown :** Body: Aristocrat's Coat or Noble's Tunic :** Back: Errant Cape or Blue Cape+1 :** Hands: Healer's Mitts+1 or Healer's Mitts :** Waist: Cleric's Belt or Hierarch Belt :** Legs: Blessed Trousers/Zenith Slacks :** Feet: Cure clogs :** Neck: Morgana's Choker or Fenrir's Torque, Ajari Bead Necklace :** Rings: Serket/Ether, if you can't afford Serket, Astral Ring :** Earrings: Magnetic/Novia, the lvl50 Mp earrings work too :* Haste/-na spells/Erase: :** Head: Walahra Turban :** Body: Marduk's Jubbah :** Hands: Blessed Mitts :** Legs: Blessed Trousers :** Feet: Blessed Pumps or Rostrum Pumps :* Enfeebling: :** Weapon/subweapon: Depends on spell. :** Head: Elite Beret(+1) :** Body: Healer's Briault(+1) :** Back: Altruistic Cape or Prism/Rainbow Cape :** Hands: Cleric's Mitts or Oracle's Gloves (ZNM) :** Waist: Witch Sash :** Legs: Nashira Seraweels or any mnd+ pants(chances are you're casting a mnd-based spell :** Feet: Marduk's Crackows or Avocat Pigaches (ZNM) :** Neck: Enfeebling Torque, Lietenant's Gorget or Spider Torque, and mnd+ neck :*** don't need much change, but if you do, Omega Ring/Balrahn's Ring :* Stoneskin: :** Weapon: Templar Mace or Dryad Staff, Neptune's/Water Staff :** Sub Weapon: Numinous Shield+1 or Lizard Leather Strap+1 :** Head: Goliard Chapeau or Zenith Crown :** Body: Marduk's Jubbah or Errant Hpl. :** Back: Gleeman's Cape(obtained through einherjar) or Prism/Rainbow Cape :** Hands: Healer's Mitts+1 or Blessed Mitts :** Waist: Cleric's Belt :** Legs: Blessed Trousers/Zenith Slacks :** Feet: Marduk's Crackows or Rostrum Pumps, Blessed Pumps, or Goliard Clogs :** Neck: Morgana's Choker or Ajari Bead Necklace :*** use MND rings/Earrings, but can cap MND easily with that gear :* Resting: :** Weapon: Obviously Pluto's/Dark Staff :** Sub Weapon: any mp+ strap :** Head: Oracle's Cap (ZNM) or Goliard Chapeau :** Body: Oracle's Robe (ZNM), Healers Briault +1 or Errant Hpl. :** Back: Invigorating Cape :** Hands: Oracle's Gloves (ZNM) or Genie Gages :** Waist: Cleric's Belt or Hierarch Belt :** Legs: Oracle's Braconi (ZNM) or Yigit Seraweels :** Feet: Goliard Clogs, Oracle's Pigaches (ZNM), Numerist Pumps (ZNM) or Aborist Nails :** Neck: Grandiose Chain :** Earrings: Antivenom Earring and Relaxing Earring :*** not need hMP rings, not many available anyway :* Devotion: :** Head: Walahra Turban :** Body: Marduk's Jubbah or any RSE body with hp+ :** Back: Gigant Mantle :** Waist: RSE Waist Piece Sash~ lv70 :** Legs: any hp+ (I just switch to blessed pants) :** Feet: any RSE boots with hp+ :** Neck: Grandiose Chain :** Rings: Bomb Queen Ring/Bloodbead Ring or 2 Demons Rings :** Earrings: Physical Earring and Cassie Earring :*** MAKE SURE TO CURE YOURSELF BEFORE USING DEVOTION get about 1300hp, depending on race, for ~400+ devotion ———————————————————————————————————————————————————————— Subjobs Here's a list of subjobs for whm, and pros/cons I've found. :*SMN: : Personally, for every event I've ever done endgame, SMN is by far the best sub. 2mp/tick with a refresh body (which most whm has), the bloodpacts that come with the job, and who can deny the extra mp! Extra useful at Tiamat with PLD/WAR tanks for Garuda Aerial Armor! :*SCH: : I haven't found SCH sub very useful for anything but Khimaira and Nyzul Isle. You lose the extra mp from /smn, and only gain two abilities to get you out of very tight situations. I guess sublimation is semi-useful, but I don't prefer not being able to get Refresh from a RDM. If you're often solo whm at LS events, /sch would be perfect. Otherwise, I'd stick with /smn. :*BLM: : Ever since I got smn to 37, I have only used /blm to warp or tractor raise someone. Seriously. I find it to be the least helpful sub, even with conserve mp. The mp you conserve is much less than the mp you get back from the Auto Refresh from /smn. Even /sch gets an ability to give back mp, so /blm has become more useless. If this is the only sub you have leveled to 37, use it by all means, but I'd consider working toward another sub. :*RDM: : This sub is useful in tight situations, but by no means good. With even lower max mp than /blm, and no way to save mp, or get any mp back, this sub is good mostly for soloing or curing fast. SCH sub beats /rdm out by far, with Celerity (cuts casting time in half), so mostly I've used /rdm for Absolute Virtue and soloing. ———————————————————————————————————————————————————————— Ending Words For any whm, this guide could be helpful in some way. In end game, WHM is extremely helpful, and is not easily replaced, unless they aren't very good. Thank you for reading this guide, and happy curing!